Yuko Omori
Yuko Omori is one of the main Cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Honey. She currently has two revealed form change, Popcorn Cheer and Coconut Samba. She is voiced originally by Rina Kitagawa, but her English voice actor and name haven't been announced yet. Personality Yuko is snuggy and fluffy person who always give food to Megumi. She is very proud and cares for people. Appearance Yuko has short, copper brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Honey, Yuko's hair changes to blonde and becomes much longer with an orange bow ontop and has green clover earrings on her ears. She wears a gray vest-like top, with yellow outlines, frills at the bottom and top and a small yellow wing-like bow on her lower back, as well as frilly white shoulder pieces, a yellow collar which has a orange and white bow, with a golden heart medallion hanging over her chest. Her skirt is yellow and above knee length. Her gloves are pale yellow, and have small white frills below her elbows. On her legs she wears white knee-high boots with a few yellow outlines and orange bows on each leg. On her right hip hangs her PreChanMirror. Attacks Finisher *Sparkling Baton Attack: Primary finisher, performed with the Triple Dance Honey Baton in Baton Mode. *Ribbon Heart Explosion: Her attack in her Popcorn Cheer form, performed with the Triple Dance Honey Baton in Ribbon Mode. For it, she spins the ribbon around before leaping on to the ground and forming the ribbon into a heart-shape with a pink heart forming within it. She then shouts "Victory!" With that, she does several cheerleader-like formations while the Choiarks do the same. She then leaps and kicks into the air and the heart explodes, sending the Choiarks flying. *Maracas Rhythm Spark: Coconut Samba finisher, performed with the Triple Dance Honey Baton in Maracas Mode. At the end, she sings "Mambo!" Sub-attacks *Honey Ribbon Spiral - A secondary attack she uses in Ribbon Mode. She wraps the target in a yellow ribbon and can lift and slam it into the ground. *Honey Healing Rhythm - A secondary attack she uses in Maracas Mode. She shakes the maracas, which sends waves to the Cures to heal them. *Honey Teleport - Allows her to teleport away from attacks. *Honey Shining *Crystal Song - Honey sings into the baton, which glows, and different colored notes surround her. Her voice is amplified and it purifies Choiarks. Trivia *Cure Honey is the second Cure to have a radically different weapon from her teammates (the Triple Dance Honey Baton as opposed to the LovePreBrace), following Cure Sunshine. *Cure Honey is the second yellow Cure to also be represented by green four-leaf clovers, following Cure Rosetta. *Her clover-shaped earrings match the one on Ribbon's bow. *Yuko is similar to Itsuki Myoudouin. **They have yellow as their theme color. **They have different weapons from their teammates. **Both have short, brown hair and brown eyes in civilian forms and long, blonde hair and gold eyes in Cure forms, as well as similar style boots. *In her Popcorn Cheer form, her hairstyle is very similar to Cure Peach's. *She is the sixth Cure who's family owns a food restaurant after Saki Hyuuga, Komachi Akimoto, Kanade Minamino and Mana Aida. *While Cure Lovely and Cure Princess appear to have two power-up forms, so far Yuko only has one. *Megumi calls Yuko, "YuuYuu", with this nickname, Yuko appears to be the second Cure who has a given nickname, with the other being Inori, whose nickname is "Buki" (though Buki is a shortened term of Inori's last name), and Makoto, whose nickname is "Makopi". *She is the sixth Pretty Cure whose family owns a food restaurant. *Cure Honey is the first Pretty Cure to make an appearance before her official debut in-series as Cure Honey appears in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi two weeks before her official appearance. This is similar to how Secondary Kamen Riders from Kamen Rider W's Kamen Rider Accel to Kamen Rider Wizard's Kamen Rider Beast would make a brief appearance during the Movie WAR movie franchise prior to their official appearance. *Cure Honey is the second Pretty Cure to enjoy singing after Cure Sword, but is the first Pretty Cure to sing as a move against the enemy. *She is the second Cure to have the power to teleport, after Cure Passion. *Yuko, along with the other Happiness Charge cures, appeared as Cure Honey to give a special 10th anniversary congratulatory message commemorating the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise.